1. Field of the Invention
Some embodiments relate to constraining a ball lens inside an optical subassembly (“OSA”).
2. Related Technology
Optoelectronic modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Optoelectronic modules generally include one or more transmitters and/or receiver, as well as one or more printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) with circuitry related to the transmitters/receivers, such as driving and amplifying circuitry. Electrical data signals generally pass through this circuitry as they pass between the transmitters/receivers and a host device in which the optoelectronic module is positioned.
Each of the transmitters is typically housed within a transmitter OSA (“TOSA”), while each of the receivers is typically housed within a receiver OSA (“ROSA”). Some TOSAs/ROSAs include a ball lens for collimating optical signals emitted/received by the transmitter/receiver. Conventional approaches for securing the ball lens within the TOSA/ROSA require adherence to tight manufacturing tolerances on the ball lens, the TOSA/ROSA housing and/or other components used to secure the ball lens within the TOSA/ROSA. Tight manufacturing tolerances tend to negatively impact, e.g., increase, the manufacturing cost of the components and the resulting TOSA/ROSA.
In addition, some conventional approaches for securing the ball lens within the TOSA/ROSA include the application of epoxy directly to the ball lens and/or include a single ring in contact with the ball lens. The direct application of epoxy can result in epoxy smudges on the ball lens that impair the performance of the TOSA/ROSA. The use of a single ring in contact with the ball lens stresses the ball lens at the contact ring. Epoxy smudges and stress on the ball lens can both negatively impact a TOSA/ROSA manufacturer's TOSA/ROSA yield and reliability.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.